Best I ever had
by Morderetfan4life
Summary: Another Channy songfic based off a song by Gary Allan taking place after the events of Sonny with a choice told from Chads' POV. Chad is in his dressing room one day singing along to the song best I ever had by Gary Allan. Sonny was listening to him sing outside the dressing room. Read to see if he wins her back or not.


**Another Channy songfic based off a song by Gary Allan. Also told from Chads' POV taking place after Sonny with a choice.**

It's been almost three weeks since Sonny broke up with me and I've been feeling guilty and full of regret ever since. She is on a show called so random which is a rival show with a show I'm on called McKenzie Falls. Each year those two shows had been nominated for a tween choice award, and all those years McKenzie Falls has won. Well, okay at the tween choice awards this year so random won in the first place, but then I did something so dumb and it cost me my one and only true love. I was happy for Sonny that she'd won an award, but I also felt very upset that I didn't win the award. I was so upset about not winning that stupid award that I was dumb enough to order a re-count of the votes and found out that McKenzie Falls won. When I told Sonny this I thought it was good and that she and I would just go back to the way things were. Well, she didn't want that, and what I did hurt her so much that she broke up with me, probably for good this time.

I was sitting in my dressing room one day after rehersals crying as I looked at picture of Sonny on my phone. Just then I decided to put in my Gary Allan CD and sing one of the songs on it titled best I ever had. I put in the CD and sang along to the song as it played.

So you sailed away into a grey sky morning now I'm here to stay love can be so boring and nothing's quite the same now I just say your name now

But it's not so bad you're only the best I ever had you don't want me back you're just the best I ever had

So you stole my world now I'm just a phony remembering a girl leaves me down and lonely send it in a letter make yourself feel better

But it's not so bad you're only the best I ever had you don't want me back you're just the best I ever had

It might take some time to patch me up inside and I can't take it so I I'll run away and hide and I might find in time that you were always right you're always right

So you sailed away into a grey sky morning now I'm here to stay love can be so boring was it what you wnated could it be I'm haunted

But it's not so bad you're only the best I ever had you don't want me back you're just the best I ever had you're just the best I ever had

As the song ended I heard on a knock on the door. I went up to it and was shocked to see Sonny in the doorway,

She must've heard me singing the song because she asked me "You feel really bad about you did, don't you?"

I nodded and said to her "Just terrible, Sonny. I never meant to hurt you so bad. I'm so sorry for doing that to you."

She said to me "Sometimes I lay awake at night thinking about what you did and thought about the way you felt when I broke up with you. You looked really upset about it and you seemed to regret what you did."

I said "I do regret more and more each day. Sonny, I'm truly and honestly sorry."

Sonny said to me "I'll give you another chance if you promise me you'll never do things like that again."

I threw my arms around Sonny and hugged her tight as I said "I promise I'll never hurt you again. I'll be much more kinder and thoughtful. I promise I'll do anything you want me to in order to change who I am."

Sonny said "Good, because I really missed you."

I kissed Sonny on the lips as passionately as I could and then after the kiss I said to her "I missed you, too."

After that we hugged each other tight and everything was the way it should be once again.

**Sorry this one was kind of short. I promise my next SWAC won't be as short as this one. My next one is going to be titled something that we're not and it's going to take place a little during and after Grady with a chance of Sonny. It's based off a song by Demi Lovato and will be a Grady/Sonny friendship/drama.**


End file.
